Cross reference is hereby made to xe2x80x9cInfrared Communication Among Control Boards in a Printing Apparatus,xe2x80x9d U.S. application Ser. No. 09/603,860, filed Jun. 26, 2000, assigned to the assignee hereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,534 is hereby incorporated by reference for all teachings therein relating to code hopping encryption in a wireless communication context.
The present invention relates to wireless communication with control circuitry and memory which is associated with replaceable modules, as would be installable in office equipment such as printers and copiers.
A common trend in the maintenance of office equipment, particularly copiers and printers, is to organize the machine on a modular basis, wherein certain distinct subsystems of a machine are bundled together into modules which can be readily removed from machines and replaced with new modules of the same type. A modular design facilitates a great flexibility in the business relationship with the customer. By providing subsystems in discrete modules, visits from a service representative can be made very short, since all the representative has to do is remove and replace a defective module. Actual repair of the module takes place away at the service provider""s premises. Further, some customers may wish to have the ability to buy modules xe2x80x9coff the shelf,xe2x80x9d such as from an office supply store. Indeed, it is possible that a customer may lease the machine and wish to buy a succession of modules as needed. Further, the use of modules, particularly for supply units such as toner bottles, are conducive to recycling activities which are available, and occasionally mandatory in many countries.
In order to facilitate a variety of business arrangements among manufacturers, service providers, and customers of office equipment such as copiers and printers, it is known to provide these modules with electronically-readable chips which, when the module is installed in a machine, interface with the machine in some way so as to enable the machine to both read information from the memory and also write information, such as a print count, to the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,147 discloses an electrophotographic printing apparatus having a xe2x80x9chistory information providing device.xe2x80x9d The device includes a non-volatile memory for taking out the latest failure information, such as the number of paper jams, and the latest maintenance information such as the total number of pages of printed paper and storing this information therein. The information thus stored in the non-volatile memory is accessed by causing the printer to print out the information stored in the non-volatile memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,544 discloses an electrophotographic printer in which the number of image forming operations is maintained in an EEPROM within the machine. The EEPROM is used to hold the data in case the machine is turned off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,088 discloses the basic concept of using an electronically-readable memory permanently associated with a replaceable module which can be installed in a digital printer. The embodiment disclosed in this patent enables a printer to check an identification number of the module, to make sure the module is authorized to be installed in the machine, and also enables a count of prints made with the module to be retained in the memory associated with the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,898 discloses an ink-jet printhead cartridge having a memory element associated therewith. This memory element can store operational characteristics, such as a code indicating the color of ink in the printhead, or the position of the ink-jet orifices on the printhead body. A datum characterizing the amount of ink in the cartridge at any time can be periodically updated to reflect use of ink during printing and can warn the user of an impending exhaustion of ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,613 discloses a substantially xe2x80x9ctamper proofxe2x80x9d electronically-readable memory for use in a replaceable print module. A count memory associated with a replaceable module maintains a one-by-one count of prints made with the module. The memory associated with the module further includes a memory which can only be decremented, which serves as a xe2x80x9ccheckxe2x80x9d to prevent electronic manipulation of the print count memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,210 discloses an ink-jet printing apparatus wherein the printhead is equipped with a non-volatile memory which contains data representing recording characteristics of the head, and data which enables identification of whether the printhead matches the apparatus. At power-up, the printing apparatus reads the data from the printhead and identifies whether a matching printhead has been installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,534 discloses an embodiment of code hopping encryption used in wireless communication, it such as to operate garage doors or automobile locks. Related to this patent is a product, commercially available as of the filing hereof, called the HCS320 KEELOQ(copyright) code hopping encoder made by Microchip Technology Inc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,667 discloses a relatively sophisticated code hopping encryption system for use in wireless communication.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a module installable in a printing apparatus, comprising hardware related to printing, a memory permanently associated with the module, and a wireless interface for operating the memory.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a module usable within a printing apparatus, the module including hardware related to printing, a memory, and a wireless interface. A wireless signal is emitted to the wireless interface. The wireless interface operates the memory in response to receiving the wireless signal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing apparatus, comprising a part which moves within the printing apparatus while the printing apparatus is operating and a module rigidly attached to the part. The module includes a wireless interface for operating the module in response to receiving a wireless signal.